


Warm

by Buckybeardreams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: It snowed very lightly, very briefly and this happened... I wish there was glistening snow outside my window, but alas I will settle for warm Stucky feels.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 20





	Warm

Bucky’s heavy feet clomped up the stairs, leaving behind boot prints in the snow that covered their small straight-out-of-a-story home. It was cute and light pink, for some godforsaken reason, but it was the only thing they could afford when they got out of college, and it had a large bay window in the living room that Steve could sit at and draw. It made Steve’s face light up the first time they walked inside and looked around the cramped space, and that was enough for Bucky. That window was currently blocked by frilly curtains, as white as the snow tracked behind by Bucky’s boots as he crossed the short distance from the covered porch to the door. The screen creaked as it swung open, reminding Bucky that he really needed to oil it again. As the door swung open, Bucky caught his first glimpse of Steve. He was a precious sight, curled up on the couch under a crocheted blanket that looked like it belonged in someone’s grandmother’s house, but Steve loved it. Bucky’s lips twitched up into a smile, his eyes crinkling as he shut the door as quietly as possible.

He tugged off his gloves first, his hands chilly underneath, despite the protection. His scarf and hat was next, followed by his coat and boots, hung up neatly on the coat rack and set along the wall, where a puddle was already forming on the wooden planks as the snow melted. Bucky slipped off into the kitchen, not wanting to bother his sleeping boyfriend. As far as the world was concerned, they were just two bestfriends living together, because it was cheaper that way. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. They were far from just friends, not to mention living with Steve was not cheaper for Bucky, not that he’d ever voice that aloud. He didn’t care that Steve racked up hospital bills like most men racked up debt. They weren’t in debt, but only because Bucky worked his ass off to make sure that never happened. His only regret was that he didn’t get to spend more time with Steve. His hands warmed up as he sipped a hot mug of tea, having boiled the water in a pan so the kettle wouldn’t disturb Steve. Leaning back against the counter, he could see Steve with his head propped up against pillows and his pad of paper still in his lap. Steve shifted slightly, his sketch pad falling to the floor along with the expensive drawing pencil he’d gotten Steve for Christmas, and Bucky’s feet were moving before he even consciously made the decision to. The mug was abandoned on the second hand coffee table as Bucky leaned down to pick up the pad.

A fuzzy warmth settled inside of him at the picture sketched on the surface of the paper. It was Bucky dressed in his trousers and suspenders, not unlike he was now, except he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his muscles were bulging in a way that he was sure was exaggerated by Steve’s imagination. It was the look on his face that really got to him though. The way his eyes shined like he was looking at the most beautiful gem in the world, the adoring smile on his lips and the way he was gazing straight ahead. He knew that Steve had drawn the exact expression that graced Bucky’s face when he was looking at Steve. Pure love and admiration that could only be aimed at the beautiful man that was currently snoring ever so softly on the couch. Bucky carefully smoothed out the pages and set it down next to his tea, along with the pencil. His eyes falling on Steve. He was pretty sure he was wearing that exact expression right that moment as he tried to memorize every last detail from the slight swoop of his bangs to the drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. As far as Bucky was concerned, Steve was the picture of perfection. He was small and prone to illness, a far shot from the way men of their time were expected to be. Yet, he still managed to be far too stubborn, almost obnoxiously so, never taking shit from anyone. Bucky had always admired that about him, even if that meant constantly having to swoop in and save him. Steve had always been sweet, too. The kind of boy who would scoop up a baby bird that had broken its wing and nurse it back to health, or cradle a spider and distribute it outside so his mom wouldn’t squish it. Steve was always doing what he believed was right and he honestly cared about everyone and everything. He was a rare type of person, the type of person who only existed in fairytales and yet he was all Bucky’s. Bucky couldn’t fathom what he possibly could have done so right in life to deserve someone like Steve. Clearly, he had done something right, because God had sent him an angel straight down from heaven itself and that angel was sleeping on the couch like he belonged in this world. He didn’t, Steve belonged in a world that was just as good as he was, not one that judged and condemned him at every turn. Bucky sighed and brushed Steve’s hair aside, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Steve stirred again, his eyes blinking open sleepily this time, a yawn escaping past his lips. His hand came up to wipe across his mouth, smearing drool across his cheek. Bucky chuckled slightly and Steve’s eyes tried to focus on him.

“Buck?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, doll, I’m home.” Bucky murmured.

“You just get back?”

“Yeah, just got back.” Bucky said, his voice soft, and his lips curved up in a fond smile.

Steve looked slightly dazed, still not fully awake, but he reached out for Bucky and Bucky was quick to scoop him up. He settled down onto the couch, Steve in his lap, adjusting the blanket so it went over Steve’s shoulders and covered him fully. Steve just hummed softly and nuzzled against his chest. Bucky held him close, his chin resting on his head and his arms wrapped around his back. There was nothing that Bucky liked more than to come home after a long day of work than to cuddle up with Steve. Their body heat filling the space between them leaving Bucky feeling as warm on the outside as he felt on the inside. Hours slipped away from them, Bucky just trying to make this moment last. He was worried that if he moved them the spell around them would break and the peacefulness of the moment would shatter like glass. Eventually, the ache in his back became too much and he eased them up off of the couch, refusing to let Steve go as he slept on. His forgotten tea had long since gone cold, but he didn’t even spare it a glance as he carried Steve off to bed.

“I love you, Stevie.” he whispered into the silence of the night, knuckles brushing Steve’s cheek.

Steve didn’t answer, but Bucky wasn’t offended. He felt all warm inside, like he was holding the most precious being in his hands. He knew he was too, because he was holding Steve’s heart in his hands. A heart that pure could be nothing but precious. Bucky pressed his lips lightly to Steve’s, his arms reaching out to pull him closer and snuggle him into his chest. The peacefulness inside their room reflected by the snow outside that muffled the sounds of the city. The moon was shining down and made the snow glisten and in the morning, when the curtains were pulled back, and Steve was once more seated on the couch, pencil in hand and his pad propped on his thighs, his knees bent and his socked feet flat on the cushion. He sketched the way the world outside looked with the sun shining down on the snow, making it glisten not entirely unlike the way it had looked in the night as he slept soundly in Bucky's arms, just slightly warmer. That night, Bucky made it home in time for dinner, and they chatted about their days, their feet brushing under the table.

"Hey, Buck?" Steve said, the dishes drying on the counter.

Bucky turned to him with a brow raised in question.

"I love you." Steve said, his cheeks warming under Bucky's tender gaze.

Bucky chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you, too, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed very lightly, very briefly and this happened... I wish there was glistening snow outside my window, but alas I will settle for warm Stucky feels.


End file.
